


Player Three

by FanQueen4102



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Christine is a precious bean, Gay Michael Mell, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, boyf riends - Freeform, highschool, human!squip, the squip is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanQueen4102/pseuds/FanQueen4102
Summary: Basically what would happen if The Squip was human and went to high school with the Squip Squad





	1. Boyf Riends Backpack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so I hope you like it. I also have the attention span of a gnat so if I don't update often that's why.

The worst time in the world is 7 a.m. Monday mornings. They make me want to curl up in a hole and sleep the day away. I try to go back to sleep when my alarm starts going off, signaling it's time to get up. I sighed and reached for my phone and glasses. 30 minutes before I need to pick up Jeremy, I think as I walk into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, not even bothering to look in the mirror when I was done, knowing I would just see a mess staring back at me ~~(same)~~. I quickly get dressed in a shirt and jeans, not caring what I grab. I finally grab my signature hoodie. It's my favorite and I've had it for so long.

Jeremy gave it to me on my 13th birthday. Back then, I practically drowned in it, it was so big on me. He just laughed it off, saying I would grow into it eventually. Over the years, I have grown into it. I also added various patches to it. Some were from video games, others were just random ones that caught my eye. The only one I have that isn't on my hoodie is a bit more... colorful. It's been sitting in my desk for a year because I don't want people to ask me about it. So it's just gonna sit there for now.

I check the time and run out the door with my backpack, phone, and headphones. I jumped in my car and drove half a block to Jeremy's house.

When I got there, I didn't even bother knocking on the door, I just walked right in, yelling his name. "JEREMY!" I walked up to his room to see him sprawled on the bed. I tried shaking him awake. "Wake up, lazy ass. It's the first day of school."

After a couple of seconds, I hear his tired voice groan out, "Noooo. Five more minutes." I shoved him some more. "No, we have to go to school." He still stayed under the covers. Suddenly, I had a great idea. I started walking to his bathroom. I looked back at him and asked, "Hey, are you thirsty?" He peeked out from underneath the blanket, looking confused.

"What?", he asked as I walked over to him with a cup of water. He looked up, reaching for the glass... and I turned it over and dumped it on his head. I started laughing as he let out a yell. He looked up at me, hair wet dripping onto his face. His eyes looked up at me with a look of betrayal.

Once I calmed down enough to speak, he shoved me hard off the bed. "Why the fuck did you did that?" he asked. "Cause you wouldn't wake up," I said like it was obvious. I was to me at least. He threw a glare my way and started to get ready.

I waited for about 15 minutes in the living room, playing random games on my phone. He finally came out ~~(of the closet... I hate myself)~~ a striped shirt with his adorable, dorky cardigan over it. I couldn't help but stare at him. His curly hair, his bright blue eyes. In my eyes, he is perfect. I shake my head and think, Now's not the time for this.

"We have like 20 minutes before we need to leave. Want to play a few rounds of Apocalypse of the Damned?" I asked. "Level 9?" He asked, a mischevious smile on his face. "Yep" I answered. We were quiet for a few more seconds and then we both yell out, "THE CAFETORIUM!" the excitement clear in our voices.

As we were trying to finish this level for the 50th time, I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. He was concentrating and you could tell how focused he looked. He looked so serious. I didn't notice how long I had been staring at him until he asked, "Do I have something on my face or what?" I snapped out of it and tried to laugh it off like it was a joke. "Ohhhh, it was your face. I couldn't tell. I thought it was an ass. My mistake." He shoved me a bit and laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Are we gonna play or what asshat?" I grabbed my control and started playing as a response.

* * *

 

We walked down to our lockers to put our stuff up. They weren't close to each other, unfortunately. I was about to start walking to history when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned around and saw it was Rich. 

Rich didn't bother me usually. I didn't care what names he called me so he usually never bothered. The only opinions I cared about were the ones of the people I cared about. Like my Player Two.

Rich did bully Jeremy though. He tried to act like it didn't bother him but I knew it did. I could see the silent tears he shed when he stayed over. I pretended like I didn't know about them. So long story short, I didn't like Rich.

"What do you want?" I asked.  _I don't have time for this,_ I thought when I saw him grab something out from his pocket. "Nothing much," he said with a wicked smile. "Just gonna redecorate." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed me a Sharpie.

I scoffed when I saw it. "What are you gonna do? Draw a mustache on me? Real mature." He just glared at me and grabbed my backpack from my hands. "Hey!" I protested but it fell on deaf ears. He scribbled something on it and shoved it toward me. "Don't even think about washing it off, Mell." He walked off to his class, leaving me alone in the hall.

I walked down the hall to history and look at what he had written on my bag.  _Riends? What does that even mean?_  I thought as I took a seat next to Jeremy. He started smiling as he greeted me. "Twere's my fawite pewson," he said, smile widening as he looked at the blush appearing on my cheeks (not the ones below the belt ya nasties). He then saw my backpack and grabbed it. "Did Rich write this?" He questioned. I nodded.

His eyes widened and he gave my bag back to me. He grabbed his off the ground and showed it to me. Boyf was written across the top in black marker. It took me a second but I finally realized what word the bags spelled out. I started to blush but turned my head so he wouldn't see. He put his bag down and muttered "I hate this school," under his breath. The need to punch Rich was growing by the second. 

I kept on thinking about it when all of a sudden we hear (Heere, heh) the loud speaker go off. "Jeremy Heere to the Principal's office. Jeremy Heere to the Principal's office." It ended and we shared a look before he got up and walked out the door.


	2. The Squip Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets the Squip

_What did I do now?_  That was the only thought in my head as I walked down the hall to the principal's office. I have been here a couple of times before already. 

The last time I was there was a complete accident on my part. I was practicing casually leaning against the wall when my arm slipped and tripped the fire alarm. So yeah... I wasn't too excited about coming here.

 When I walked in, the secretary just waved my way over to the principal's office. I found the door labeled PRINCIPAL FAIST and walked in. I was greeted with a tired wave of Principal Faist's hand. 

"Good morning, Jeremy."He remembered me after the last couple of incidents that happened. 

"A-am  I in tr-trouble?" I asked, trying to think if I already did something wrong this year.

 "No," he said, shaking his head, "I need you to do something for me." He gestured for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of him.

 "O-okay?" I stuttered out once I was seated.

"We have a foreign transfer student coming from Japan and I would like for you to show him around the school." The chance to skip class and not get in trouble was too good to pass up so I said yes to him.

I walked to the foyer and waited for the transfer student. I waited for about five minutes before I started getting impatient.

 "Where is he?" I asked out loud, growing more frustrated with the passing seconds.

  "I'm right here, " a deep voice said near my ear

I jumped at the voice and turned around to look at the transfer. The deep, buttery voice belonged to a polished, well-dressed kid, though he looked a little too old to be in high school. He seemed very cocky and smug. I instantly disliked him. I slowly thrust my hand out and introduced myself, plastering a fake smile on my face. 

"Hey, I'm Jeremy." When he grabbed my hand, I had to force myself not to jerk my hand away from his ice cold ones.

 "Just call me Squip," he said introducing himself.  _What the heck kind of name is Squip?_ I thought as we started walking down the hall. As I was pointing out different things and places at the school, he just kept ignoring me, looking bored and not really paying attention. 

I was just finishing showing him around the first floor when he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. I shivered under the gaze of those cold, electric blue eyes.

 "What do you want?" I asked him, trying to seem cooler than I really was.

"Look, I can tell neither of us wants to be here and your voice is starting to annoy me so can you just shut up?". 

"What?! Who you think you are?" I asked getting mad at the person in front of me.

"The new student," he said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

I calmed myself down and replied, "You seem a little old to be in high school,"

"I'm not exactly a high school student," he said with a weird glint in his eyes. 

"Are you a spy for the government?" I asked, my voice getting higher with every word. I started to get excited remembering those geeky 3 a.m. spy movie marathons with Michael. He would be so excited when I told him. "Or an assassin?"

"No. Are you always like this?" he said, gesturing vaguely to me with a sneer on his face. 

That made me pause for a second before the anger started kicking in again. "You know what, have a nice day," I snarled out before turning and walking away. One bully was enough. I didn't need another Rich in my life.

I stopped when I heard Squip call after me. 

"Hold up!"

I still didn't turn around to face him. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say to me?"

As he spoke to me, I could practically hear the smirk in his response. "Because I have an offer you don't want to refuse."

When he saw that I wasn't running away or turning down his offer, he started walking towards me. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and feel the smugness radiating off of him.

 _Don't accept his offer, no matter how tempting it is,_ I thought to myself, adamant on the fact that I wasn't going to accept his offer.

I turned and looked at him for a second. "I'm not interested in what you're off-" 

"Look," I met his eyes, "Do you want to be cool?"

I scoffed at him. "Of course I do. Who doesn't? But I don't need to be cool. I have my player two."

"Who is this 'player two'?"

"My best friend Michael Mell,"

"I can make everyone love you if you want," he said with a creepy looking grin on his face.

 _Even Christine?_  I let myself think. For a second, I was tempted to agree before shaking my head, trying not to get sucked into an unattainable daydream. "No, leave me alone."

"Who's the most popular kid in school?" he asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Jake"

He seemed to frown at that. "And after him?"

I thought about it for a second. "I guess Rich"

He suddenly got a look like he was remembering a fond memory. "Ah, last year's mission. Or it started last year. He keeps asking for my help every couple of seconds."

I was getting confused.

"What do you mean 'last year's mission?'"

"It's my job, of sorts. To help losers like you and Rich. With a different name each time of course."

"So are you say-"

"Yes I made Rich popular and I can do the same for you."

 _Yes. Yes... No._  I couldn't do it. It seemed too easy.

And besides, I really didn't want to end up like Rich. 

But would Christine like me if I was more chill?

"I'm guessing it's gonna cost me something?" I said and started cursing myself for making it seem like I was interested in the prospect of being cool.

"Yep. Four hundred dollars. Cash." he said while examining his nails. I was a little shocked about the cost but I knew I had enough to pay him. 

"Just two more questions."

"Go ahead. Ask away."

"How do I know you'll keep your end of the deal?"

"I always keep my word."

"Can you make Christine like me?"

"Christine Canigula?"

"Yes," I said getting a little excited.

"She's not exactly a popular person, is she?" he said, seeming unimpressed with my choice of crush.

"Why does that matter?" My voice started rising a bit. I was getting tired of this guy. 

"Just chill out."

"Just answer my question," I spat out.

"I can but it'll cost extra," he said

"How much?"

"One dollar," he pointed to a vending machine behind him. "I want a Mountain Dew. So, do we have a deal?"

He extended his hand.

I thought about it for a second before I grabbed his hand and shook.

"Deal,"

Before I could walk away, he grabbed my arm. "Bring the money to the Payless in the mall at 8. Don't be late."

As I walked back to my first period, I could help but regret saying yes to the deal. But I'm used to making a lot of bad decisions.  _Jeremy Heere, king of horrible decisions._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out. Just bear with me please.


	3. Meeting in the Mall (Michael)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I don't have my computer in the summer so I couldn't really upload until school started back up. I hope you guys like this chapter.

“You did what?” I laughed, trying to mask how worried I was actually feeling. He really shouldn’t randomly trust everyone he meets. This Squip guy could be a murderer for all he knows.

Jeremy just shrugged. “He said he could make me cool like he made Rich. He said he could get Christine to like me!”  

“Do you really want to end up like Rich did? Think about everything he’s done to you.” I tried to reason. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. When I looked at the panicked look on his face, I knew I messed up bad. 

“I’m sorry Jer. I didn’t mean to say that,” I tried to apologize. I reached for his hand but he jerked it away. 

“It’s fine. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Oh. O-okay.”

 I never liked it when Jeremy was sad. If we were dating, I could’ve hugged or kissed him until he was happy. _Now’s not the time for gay thoughts, Michael._ I thought to myself. I had to focus on Jeremy. 

I decided to go with the next best option. Humor. “Well at least we know that he isn’t magical,” I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

A look of confusion washed over his face. “Wha- What are you talking about?”

“Like Harry Potter. They are the ones who are born with no magic in them, right?” I explained to him. 

He looked confused for a second before a wave of recognition came over him. He looked at me and facepalmed before bursting into a fit of giggles. He started laughing some more until he had tears in his eyes. He ended up falling off his bean bag 

While I was happy he was not sad anymore, I still didn’t understand what was so funny.

“Why are you laughing so much?”

“They’re called squibs, not squips.” 

“O-oh. I knew that. I was trying to get you to laugh.” I said, trying to make it seem like I knew what it was all along.

As I stood up, he held his hand out so I could help him get up. I grabbed his wrist and helped him up. He was really light.

“Thanks, Mikey,” he said, giving me a high five. 

“Anytime dude." 

Jeremy grabbed his phone and looked at the time before rushing to grab his stuff. “SHIT! I’m gonna be late.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” I asked him while watching him run around the room, looking for his things.

“N-no. I’ll be fine,” he said sounding unsure. 

“I’ll just be there for moral support,”

“Fine just hurry up,”

 I grabbed my phone, keys, and my headphones and jumped in my car. Jeremy came in after me.

 

* * *

 

 

When we got there, we immediately went into the Payless. Jeremy kept on looking around nervously like we were doing something illegal. Which we weren’t. There was nothing illegal about going into a store.

As we were walking around, Jeremy suddenly stopped in front of me and I ran into him.

“What the hell, dude?”

He pointed to a security guard just outside the store. “He keeps giving weird looks.” 

“He’s not even looking at you, you dork. Come on.” I grabbed his hand and kept walking. 

Once he was sure that no one was watching him, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a huge wad of cash.

My eyes got bigger. “Dude, how many copies of Apocalypse of the Damned can we get with this?”

“I don’t know. A lot.”

I ran my hand through my hair a couple of times. I was sorta nervous about meeting this Squip guy. 

I hear a voice behind us. “Jeremy?”

He turns around. “I’m Heere,” he says, his voice shaking a little. Still, it takes some self-restraint not to laugh at the stupid pun he just made. 

I thought back to how he greeted me this morning. He sounded a lot less scared than he did now. 

I watched as Squip walked into view. My first impression of him was that I didn’t like him. No, I _despised_ him. He had an air of arrogance to him and his eyes were cold and seemed to be calculating my every movement. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

He seemed like he was built to make you feel jealous or impressed. I mean, sure, he was good looking but not in the cute, dorky way that Jeremy was. No, he was intimidatingly good looking and dangerous. 

“Who is this? Your 'Player Two'?” he sneered at me.

J _eremy told him about me?_ My heart started beating faster.

I took a second to compose myself and held out my hand. “Yeah, I’m Michael. Michael Mell.” He didn’t seem eager to shake my hand so I dropped it. 

He turned to Jeremy. “Did you bring the money?”

“Uh, yeah. Here.”

His eyes latched onto the envelope of cash. _What does he need all that cash for?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head. It was probably best not to know or think about it. He got the cash out of the envelope, mumbling to himself as he counted.

When he reached four hundred, he stopped and looked at us. “You’re one dollar short,” he snarled out.

“I-I thought you were j-joking.”

“I never joke,” Squip said, coming closer to Jeremy.

I stepped in between them, reaching for my wallet to grab a dollar. “Now there’s no need to resort to violence,” I said, handing him a dollar. “There.”

Jeremy quickly gave me a hug. “Thank god that you and your magic hoodie are here”

Squip quickly turned to Jeremy. “Follow me. I need to talk to you,” I started following him. He gave me a look. “Alone,”

As I watched their retreating figures, I couldn’t help but try to think of ways I could help. But what could I do other than smoke weed and play video games? I’m only a high school junior. 

I tried to think of ways to pass the time. I picked at the patches on my sweater. I quickly got bored. I checked my phone. No notifications, of course. Ugh, I stand waiting here much longer. The things I do for him...


	4. Meeting in the Mall Part 2 (Jeremy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and over with. Tell me what you guys think. Hope you enjoy :)

_I really hope he doesn’t end up murdering me,_ I thought as I followed Squip. I thought about what Michael said and wondered if I should've listened to him. I didn’t really want to be alone with Squip after what happened when I forgot one dollar. 

“Chill Heere, I’m just gonna need some clarification before we continue with this,” he said, almost seeming to read my mind. 

“O-okay.”

He stared at me for a bit before speaking. “We’re gonna need to fix that. Anyway, you need to make your decision.”

“What decision?”

“Michael or Christine? Make sure you choose wisely. To be honest, it would be easier to work with Christine. Michael is sort of a loser-”

“Michael is not a loser! What are you even talking about?”

“Don’t be stupid. I know you like them both. Now I want you to choose one of them. This isn’t a 2-for-1 deal.” Squip said, looking annoyed.

“I don’t like Michael like that!” I protested but even as I said it, it felt wrong but I didn’t know why. We’re just friends, right? I liked Christine, not Michael.

“C-christine.”

“Okay. So Michael will be Plan B.”

As he said that, I could feel my face heat up. Why did that sound so appealing? “What? N-no.” 

“Oh please, you probably have a better chance with him. You guys even have pet names for each other.” Squip said, making a face.

“We’ve been friends for 12 years. We’re just really close with each other.” I said, my face feeling hot. 

“This is just like Rich all over again.” I heard him mumble under his breath.

“What?” I decided to ignore him. “Your mission is to make me _cool_ so Christine will like me.”

“Alright,” he shrugged, “I’ll do whatever it takes, as I promised.” 


End file.
